


Stuck with You

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Tight Spaces, Trapped In A Closet, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, coworkers to fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The little supply closet off the main hallway was Hux's only refuge when retired director Orson Krennic visits the office.  Unfortunately, he finds that it's already occupied, and even more unfortunately, the door won't open from the inside.   This is not how he'd planned on spending his afternoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another [prompt fill](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/158604144451/kylo-and-hux-get-locked-in-a-tight-enclosed-space) from the [kyluxhardkinks tumblr](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> _Kylo and hux get locked in a tight, enclosed space somehow. Hux is annoyed because he has WORK to do and now he's STUCK with Ren, who is far TOO LARGE and thinks hux can't feel him trying to discreetly hump his ass_

Hux rattled the doorknob again and Kylo groaned.

“You’ve tried that three times already. Why do you think it would be different on the fourth time?”

Hux growled in annoyance, rolling his eyes in the dark. Not only was he stuck in the tiniest supply closet ever created with this giant oaf, but the light bulb had burned out. Somewhere on the shelves were replacements, but without light he couldn’t find one. That’s assuming they could manage to maneuver around each other to get it into the light socket if they did manage to locate one. 

He’d tried to use his cell to see but his phone hadn’t been keeping a charge well lately and it had died in less than a minute. He’d managed to get one text off to Phasma before it had shut down, but she had a tendency to turn her phone off during work hours. Too much of a distraction, she claimed.

“This is your fault, Hux. I had that piece of cardboard in place so the door wouldn’t lock. You’re the one that didn’t replace it when you squeezed in.”

Kylo had hissed out “the door” as Hux had let it close behind him, about three seconds too late, both of them shocked when Hux barreled into the tiny supply closet. It wasn’t normally this crowded, but it seemed that a shipment of supplies had been delivered and instead of breaking down the boxes and shelving the items, the boxes had just been shoved in. Normally two people would be able to maneuver without too much difficulty, but with the addition of the boxes he’d ended up plastered against Kylo the minute the door closed.

He’d never have ducked in here if he’d had any other options, but this had been his only refuge. He’d heard Orson Krennic’s voice approaching, and if he’d stayed in the hall then the former Director would have cornered him and he’d have had to listen to the man blather on about the glory days of the company for hours. You didn’t interrupt Director Krennic, not unless you wanted your career to stagnate, but he had a huge project due by the end of the day and he didn’t have the time to spare. Of course, being locked in here with Kylo Ren might go on for just as long, and he still wasn’t getting anything done.

“What were you doing in here anyways?”

“I heard Krennic was in the building, and he hated my grandfather so I always hide when he’s around.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t fault Kylo for that. “Can you try to force it?” Those bulging muscles had to be good for something.

“I don’t know. It’s pretty sturdy.”

Not waiting for Hux to shift around to let him try, Kylo reached him around to jiggle the handle, bracing his other arm against the door. This put them in even closer proximity, Kylo plastered to his back with his arm brushing Hux’s waist.

“Hang on, let me get a better grip.”

Now both hands encircled Hux, pinching at his waist as Kylo flexed. 

“For fuck’s sake, Kylo, is that really necessary?”

“You’re the one who asked me to try.”

“Not like this!”

The vent in the ceiling meant they wouldn’t run out of air, but the temperature was rapidly rising in the enclosed space, or at least it felt that way. The hot breath in his ear didn’t help.

“I think I felt it give a little.”

Hux heard another rattle as Kylo’s arms tightened around him again.

“No, it’s not working.”

“Can you let go of me then?” That had better be Kylo’s belt buckle he felt pressing against his ass. The arms dropped, but Kylo didn’t back off, still pressing Hux up against the door. Rolling his eyes up at the ceiling he couldn’t see, he jabbed backwards with an elbow. 

“Ow. Dammit, Hux!” Ren fell back, and he heard the dull thud of cardboard hitting the floor and the crunch of broken glass.

“Oh, hey, I think I found the light bulbs.”

More fumbling sounds, and Kylo let out a happy exclamation.

“Yeah, there’s a bunch of them.”

“I don’t see how that does us any good. I don’t trust these shelves to hold my weight, let alone yours, and there’s no footstool.”

“I can lift you up no problem. I probably bench more than you weigh.”

“Yes, I know I’m skinny. No need to rub it in,” Hux grumbled.

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing. Here, hold this.”

An arm bumped his and he followed it down to the hand at the end, which did, in fact, hold a lightbulb. Once he’d grabbed it, he felt Kylo shift against him. 

“I can’t get down too far, so we’ll have to do this in stages. Are you ready?” Arms tightened around his thighs before he could respond and Kylo stood.

“Give me a bit more warning next time, will you? I don’t want to drop the bulb.”

“Okay, up we go again.” Another drop and this time Kylo sprang upward, loosening his hold on Hux, then catching him again. He could feel the heat of his breath through the fabric of his shirt and Kylo’s nose pressed into his back just below his shoulder blades.

“Can you reach the ceiling?”

Stretching up blindly, Hux’s fingers just brushed the light fixture.

“Barely. I need to be a bit closer.”

“Third time’s the charm. Ready?”

“Ready.” Another surge and this time Hux could lay his hand on the ceiling with his elbow bent. It didn’t seem like Kylo was struggling to hold him up at all. Kylo’s cheek now rested just above the small of Hux’s back, and as he fumbled with the cover for the light switch his shirt pulled out of his pants. At the brush of lips against his skin, he nearly dropped the bulb.

“Knock it off, Kylo.”

“Sorry, that was an accident.” He didn’t sound sorry.

Fumbling around the edges of the covering for the light, Hux swore.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s held on by screws. I can’t get the cover off to replace the bulb.”

“So much for that idea then. Going to let you down now.”

Hux expected a reverse of the lift, but instead Kylo loosened his hold and let Hux slide down, full body contact the whole way. Somehow he managed to get his hands under Hux’s shirt as he dropped, hands burning hot on Hux’s skin, and his belt buckle had gotten appreciably larger in the last few minutes. Like, rodeo champion large. 

Of course, it was just at that moment that the door opened, startling them both. The lightbulb slipped from Hux’s fingers as he threw up a hand against the blinding light. 

“You’re lucky I had a lunch date today, Hux, or you’d have been stuck in there until I hit the bus tunnel.” Phasma took in the scene and grinned. “Should I have waited until after lunch to come let you out?”

“Gods, no. It’s not what it looks like,” Hux protested, swatting at Kylo’s hands hands as he tried to pull his shirt down.

“Are you sure?” He was going to be hearing about this for weeks.

“We were just trying to change the lightbulb.” Hux charged out of the closet, which was a mistake, as now Phasma had an uninterrupted view of Kylo. Her eyes drifted downwards and she smirked.

“Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?”

“I don’t have time for this. My project ….”

“Relax. The customer’s changed their mind on a few minor details and Mitaka managed to convince them to give us another week to get everything together. So if you two want to get back to things….”

Growling, Hux pushed past her, tucking in his shirt as he fled.

“You’re welcome!” she called out.

Locking himself in his office with his bagged lunch, he managed to finish everything, even with incorporating the new changes the customer had asked for, by five-thirty. He’d give it another go over on Monday morning, but he wouldn’t have it nagging at him over the weekend. Shutting his desktop down, he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed for the elevators.

The doors were just closing when a familiar voice rang out. 

“Hold the elevator!” 

Frantic, he jabbed at the door close button, but Kylo still managed to get his arm in.

“Oh, hey! Fancy meeting you here.” 

Hux scowled, mashing the button again. Five floors down and less than a minute to hit the lobby. He could ignore Kylo for that long.

Just as they passed the third floor, the elevator gave a lurch. The fluorescents flickered, once, twice, and then went out, replaced by the red glow of the emergency lights.

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

“Well, what do you know. Stuck again. It must be fate.”

“Fate worse than death, yes.”

Kylo had snuck up behind him, pressing up against him as he reached around Hux to push the alarm, then backing off again before Hux could plant an elbow in his ribs. 

“I think the universe is trying to tell us something.”

“I can’t imagine what you think that might be.”

The intercom crackled to life.

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is car … um … four. We’re stuck between floors three and two.”

“Maintenance has already left for the evening. I’ve called the repair company, and they said they’ll have someone out in about an hour. I’m sorry about the delay. Friday night, you know?”

“No problem.” Hux kept his voice even, even though he was seething inside. It wasn’t the fault of the fellow on the other end of the line that he’d now gotten stuck twice in one day in a tiny enclosed space with Kylo Ren.

“Just hang tight. I’ll let you know when someone gets here.”

“Hmm. A whole hour. How shall we pass the time?”

He could see Kylo’s reflection in the mirrored strip around the elevator door and he began a mental list of all the ways he could wipe that smug look off his face. Making a snap decision, he grinned back, a ferocious baring of teeth.

“Well, we could start with me sucking you off.”

Kylo gaped at him. 

“Or did you just want to dry hump my clothed ass again?”

“You’re joking, right?” Kylo took a step back when Hux turned, grin still fixed on his face, looking almost afraid.

“Aren’t you the one who always says I have no sense of humor?”

Fear gave way to disbelief as Hux tugged at his belt.

“Oh my god, you are serious.”

One shove and Kylo’s back hit the wall. Hux could see the whites of Kylo’s eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“You’ll keep your hands to yourself unless you want me to tie them to the railing.” He didn’t want to walk out of here with his hair a mess. Kylo nodded, Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped, and then gasped when Hux yanked his pants down to his knees. His cock, at least, had no illusions that Hux was joking. It strained against his briefs, twitching when Hux ran his hands up Kylo’s thighs, thumbs finding their way up inside to tease at the underside of his balls. His head hit the wall with a dull thud when Hux mouthed at him through the fabric.

“Shit, Hux, that’s ….”

“Hmmmm?” He could feel Kylo's muscles tremble as he hummed. Tugging at his briefs, Hux pulled them out and down, letting them snap against Kylo’s cock. Kylo's outraged shout turned into a moan as Hux soothed the hurt with his tongue.

He might, as the saying went, have bitten off more than he could chew, he realized as he mouthed at the tip. Their earlier blind fumbling should have given him a clue that the man's cock would be as oversized as the rest of him. There was no way he'd fit the whole thing into his mouth. Dammed if he wasn’t going to try though. He liked a challenge.

On his first attempt he managed to get almost halfway down the shaft. Not bad. He pulled off as Kylo thrust forward and swatted him on the leg, the slap of his palm on flesh echoing through the elevator.

“None of that, now. Hold still.”

Kylo whined in protest but obeyed, muscles taut and straining as Hux took him in again. 

“I can’t believe you’re ….” He broke off as Hux swallowed around him. Easing off, Hux licked his way down the shaft, tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue, letting his hands take over as he sucked and nipped his way along the curve of Kylo’s hip. They had an hour, give or take. How long could he make this last? 

By the time Kylo finally broke, Hux had covered the inside of both his thighs with bite marks and reduced him to a shivering, begging wreck. His jaw ached and his knees screamed at him, but it was worth it. The only thing holding Kylo up was his death grip on the decorative wooden railing, and Hux could hear it creak as Kylo sagged against it. 

The intercom crackled to life.

“Car four, are you still with us?” 

Licking the corners of his mouth clean, Hux stood, grimacing as his calf spasmed.

“Haven’t gone anyplace, no.”

Kylo found the breath to laugh somewhere.

“Good news! Elevator repair guy got here earlier than expected. He says it’s a simple short and he’ll have you out in about ten minutes.”

“Thanks for the heads up!”

“Guess this means I’ll have to owe you, huh?” Kylo had made no move to pull his pants back up yet. Hux gave him a once over and smirked.

“Depends. Did you have plans for the evening?”

“Not really, no.”

“You do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
